Web of Shadows
by Master XIII
Summary: As a boy, Naruto finds a sword that changes his future. fter VOTE he joins the village of theforsaken, run by the reaming of Akatsuki. now, after winning the exams inleaf, kyubi sends them to another world. multi cross. NaruHarem. main crosses are KHandDM
1. The begining of a new life

Chapter one: a new Naruto

A young blonde boy, around the age of five, was running through the streets of Konohagakure. His ocean blue eyes wide as he dashes from the streets into the forest. The shouts of the mob that had been chasing him, consisting of both civilians and Shinobi, dies down as they speed past the point where he had entered the forest.. for some reason though, he kept running, running until his heart burned and his veins pumped battery acid. Finally, leaning against a tree to catch his breath, he speaks aloud to himself.

"I think I finally lost them." After a few moments of heavy, labored breathing, he lifts his whiskered face to look around. "I don't think I've ever been this deep into the forest before. Just how far did I run this time?" he says, again talking to himself as he takes a very cautious step forward, only for his foot to hit open air as he starts to fall through a large, moss-covered hole.

After a few minutes of falling through pitch darkness, his screams unheard, he hits a stone floor, hard, Darkness taking him into a mindless bout of unconciousness. Waking up a few hours later, he stands, looking around the dark cave in a slow circle. He takes a few tentative steps forward, eyes finally adjusted to the dark shadows.

"Hello! is there anybody there!?!" he shouts. Suddenly, as he takes on final step forward, seals on the floor of the cave light up, illuminating the place like a large group of floodlights. The young blonde throws up his arm and closes his eyes to keep from going blind. He lowers his arms to see a pair of large swords sitting just before him, gleaming on the decorative stands.

The one on the right is slightly larger then the other, with a large, mostly black bade and a shining silver edge. In the middle of the bldae, connected to the rather odd, oversized hilt with a very loose looking guard, was an odd shaped red block with inlaid gold vines that lead up to a very intricate red rose. On the back of the blade, was a medium sized pipe that curved into the blade itself. The tip curved up along the edge and the curved in, making a rounded taper.

The other sword was only a little bit smaller and not as decorative. It was hiltless, with a long, wide curved blade that was mostly black with a gleaming silver edge. The hilt was only big enough for a standard to hand grip and curved in on the inner part. In all sense and looks, it was a large cleaver with bandages wrapped around the hilt and flowing over from the pommel. Stunned by the mere look of these two sword, Naruto takes another step forward, only for a seal directly underneath the red and black swordflashes, creating the image of a silverhaired teen with a blue trenchcoat and a red vest. The large sword poking out from over his shoulder. A mist headband around his waist and both of his hand covered in thick leather gloves. The image bows to Naruto before speaking.

"If you are watching this, then I am dead and have succeded in sealing my soul into my sword, Beni Ojou. My name is Nero Sparda, tokubetsu jonin of the bloody mist. If you are from the village of konoha, you mus know that I have nothing against your village. I was only sent on a mission with a companion to kill Madara Uchiha. If you are seeing this Genjutsu, you are the only person alive who can take my sword from this stand. It is your now, good luck." As the image fades and the strange information starts to sink inot his head, Naruto walks towards the sword, finding it to be taller than he is, and runs a hand along the vine-and rose pattern. A sudden pulse of energy runs through the sword and into his hand, knocking him into the recesses of his mind.

When he next opens his eyes, he finds himself laying on his back in a sewer of dirty water, a leaking pipe drpping onto his forehead. He stands up, not realizing that as the water slides off his back, he is completely dry.

"Naruto." A soft. Lonely voice calls, making Naruto look down the tunnel he has foud himself in. he starts to walk towards where the voice called from, trying to see if he can hear it again. "Naruto." I calls him further down the tunneleventually, he comes to a large open chamber. Pipes cover the walls the ceiling dissapears into the darkness above. When he looks down in front of him, he sees the teenager from the genjutsulaying on his back in the dirty water, apparently unconcious. Directly in front of the two of them is a massive cage with the kanji fro sseal imprinted onto the bars. The young bonde runs forward, kneeling next to the unconcious swordsman, skaing his shoulders and calling his name.

"Mister Nero! Mister Nero! Wake Up!" he yells urgently. The manlets out a small groan before rubbing his face with a glowing demonic arm.

"Where the fuck am i?" he asks, his voice slightly tired. Naruto's eyes flash to the demonic appendage, then to Nero in a silently apparent question.

"Bloodline?" he asks, receiving a weary nod from the silver haired teen.

"Where are we?" Nero asks, getting a shoulder shrug from the five year old. As he stands to take a look around, a gravelly voice coming from thecage catches their attention.

"We are in the kids mind." Both of them turn at the voice. Nero grabs the hilt of his sword with his human hand by instinct as Naruto jumps behind his legs to hide. What they see is not something that they would expect. Sitting behind the cage is a horse sized, blaze-colored fox with nine red tails with white tips.

"Kyubi? But the yondame killed you?" Naruto shouts, still hiding behind Nero.

"No,sadly, he couldn't. he sealed me into you, kid. I never wanted to attack konoha anyway. I'm Sorry." The mightiest of all Biju apologizes, bowing his head to the small boy in front of him. This action in and of itself confuses Naruto. He had never really had anyone apologize to hi other than the old man.

"If you didn't want to attack, then why did you?" He asks the demon, getting a look from Nero.

"I was hunting a man called Madara Uchiha, the newest incarnation of Knightmare. A monster who is controlled by an evil swrd known as Souledge. Sadly, he found me first and used a genjutsu on me, making me go crazy and attack your village." Nero stares at the demon in csurprise, even the great Kyubi couldn't overcome the very man he and his team had been sent to assassinate.

"Naruto, the reason you and the last of the Sparda clan are here, is because you are now the owner of his sword, weilder of his bloodline, and the one person alive I owe a debt to."

"You owe him no such thing, Demon!" a voice calls from behind them as none other than Sarutobi Hizuren steps out of the darkness, closely followed by a scarred man with platinum blonde hair.

"Oji-san, Inoichi-teme, what are you doing here?" the boy asked, standing in between the four beings inside hs mind. The old man then steps forward and speaks in a very firm, loud voice.

"Iam here to save you from making a very big mistake." With that, the Sandame flashes through handseals faster than anyone even the kyubi had ever seen. The old man dashes forward and thrusts his hands through the bars, to the foxes neck, making him fall asleep. Then, charging Ckakra into his left hand, he places a three pronged seal over the already four pronged deathgod seal. Inally, he flashes through more handsigns, slugging nero in the face, causing chains to rise up from the ground and walls to cover the chained man.

"Inoichi, take us out of here, wipe Naruto's mind of this event."

Two days later…

Both swords are still sitting there as the light seal reactivate, causing the shadow of a black haired man to fall over the cleaver-like sword as an illusion of an orange-haired teen in a black trenchcoat and a kiri headband appears.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." The illusion says, a pair of glowing red eyes watching the illusion intently.

-Timeskip: nine years later, Konoha front gate-

Sasuke, the black-haired Uchiha heir with the duckass hairstyle, was slung over the shoulder of the now fourteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, ignoring the blonde that had broken his legs.

"I told Sakura-chan I'd bring you back. I also told you that you were coming back, even if I had to break your legs." The teenaged blonde said, shifting Sasule's weight on his back as the gates came into veiw. "We're home, Sasuke." Naruto tells him with a smile.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I wasn't in con…" Sasuke begins, only for Naruto to interupt him in the middle of his sentence.

"Don't apaologize. Get some rest, that curse seal took a lot out of you." The blonde tells him, receiving a faint nod as Sasule immediately falls unconcious. As soon as they arrive at the gate, a group of med-nins swoop down and grab the uchiha fro Naruto and leave without saying a sinlge word. Ignoring the way they acted, Naruto keeps walking, expecting Tsunade to alk up to him all worried and mad at any second, followed by Shizune carrying Ton ton, their pet pig. Out of nowhere, two Anbu land in front of him, followed by, surprisingly, Kakashi wearing the Hokge's uniform, minus the hat. His Sharingan eye exposed and blazing with fury. Naruto stops walking as he feels the killing intent rolling off of, not only the three ninja in fron of him, but the ever growing mob of civilians and shinobi congregating around them.

"Kakashi-sensei, Whats going on? Why are you wearing Grandma's robes?" he asks, rying to shrug off the normally paralyzing amount of killing intent he was feeling. Kakashi simply intensifies his glare, efore striding forward and sptting his next words at the young genin.

"That inhumane traitor and her apprentice were executed just a few hours ago. The clan council appointed me Rokudame Hokage by popular vote. Now, as Hokage, I sentence you, Kyubi-no-Kitsune to immediate execution by jutsu." The scarecrow then froms three handseals, creating a Raikiri in the palm of his hand before lunging forward, only for the attack to be blocked by a Kaiten from none other than the short-haired hyuga heiress, the spinning defensive jutsu negating the chirping lightning technique.

"You shall not harm Naruto-kun, Kakashi Hatake." Hinata says, fixing the kage with a cold, lavender eyed stare. This only enrages Kakashi more, causing him to create another Raikiri before dashing forward again, only this time, a large bandaged sword blocking the strike this time. Everyone there is stunned at the sudden apearance of none other than Kisame Hoshigaki, an insane smile crossing his face as he pushes Kakashi back at the two Anbu who catch him as Itachi appears behind Naruto and Hinata, Drawing a large, cleaver like sword from his back, turning to the villagers behind the two teens, just in time for Naruto, whose hand is currently on Hinata's shoulder steadying her from falling, as Blood colored chakra begins to seep out of his stomach and all over his body, some of it leaking into Hinata, Sucking the two of them into Naruto's mind.

Kakashi stands straight up, walking towards the sharkman calmly, before speaking in a very arrogant tone.

"If the Akatsuki Organization wishes to kill the demon and his little whore, we will simply turn the other cheek." Kakashi then turns away, only for an Anbu to fly backward from blocking a Samehada strike with a toothpick Ninjatou. As the unconscious Anbu sails past the new Kage, he hears Kisame's voice come from behind him.

"How dare you insult Naruto-Sama! He is twice the human you will ever be, Hatake!" Kisame is about to launch another attack, only for Itachi to stop him.

"Kisame, we have to leave now if we still want to meet up with the others." Still, kisame moves to strike again. "Kisame, we can't stay here forr long. We should go now!" Kisame sighs and replaces Samehada on his back before picking up Naruto as Itachi picks up Hinata. The two of them shunshi away to their headquarters, just in time to avoid a volley of ninja projectiles.

-Forest Clearing-

Kimmimaro Kaguya floated in darkness. Somehow, he was still alive, even with his lung disease. He couldn't move or speak. The last thiing he remebers is fighting a kid in a green leotard and Gaara, then, nothing. He awakens on the ground, just beneath the shadow of a large edifice of pure white bone. He hears voices, but only faintly, he could tell both of them are male.

"Why does Kisamne want this one for an apprentice,huh?" this one souds only slightly girly, as the two voices get nearer.

"Because, this one is the last of the Kaguya, from kirigakure. Kisame owed his life to a member of that clan, now , by training him, he thinks he can pay back a part of his debt." This one sounded gravely, he could also hear something that souded like wood clapping together as the two voices drew closer. Before he could learn more,however, he fell back into darkness.

-Forest outside of Konoha-

Tayuya's unconcious body still lay covered with trees and debris from Temari's final wind attack. A silver-haired man with a large three bladed scythe landed close to her, a smile on his face as he reaches forward and drags her out of the rubble.

"You will make a great new acolyte for Jashin-sama." He says, a smirk evident in his bright eyes.

-End chapter one-

Tell me what you think and report back. this a recent idea i had,also, i would like to anounce a fanart contest. i want a picture for each story. in my soulcal cross, i want i picture of naruto and Raven, hiss hair is shaped like reno's from advent children. in konoha may cry, i want a picture of Naruto with his weapons. in guaridan angel, he his dressed like neo from the matrix reloaded. if you win for one of the stories, you will receive full credit. E-mail them to me at my hotmail account. it is .com if my e-mail didn't show p, pm me and i'll give it to you. Ja Ne!


	2. Hinata finds out and a new team

Disclaimer: don't own Shit!

Chapter two: Hinata finds out

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Drip. Drip. Drip, Naruto stood in ankle deep sewer water in front of a large cage. Inside, instead of giant fox, was a very ragged looking man with stray strands of gray in his hair. He looked s if he had given up on life and was about ready to die. Laying down in the water to his right was an unconscious Hinata Hyuga. Naruto immediately crouched down at her side and slowly but urgently, shook her awake. "Hinata. Hinata, wake up." He says softly as she slowly opens her lavender eyes, only for them to go wide in embarrassment when she realizes her crush is holding her. "No, no, don't faint, don't' faint. There's something you need to know and it's best if you find out with your own eyes." He tells her, helping her to stand, still not noticing that her clothes are completely dry.

"Naruto-kun, why is there a cage in the sewers?" she asks, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at the man inside. Naruto puts a hand n her shoulder as the man opens his blood-red eyes to look at the pair.

"Hinata, we're not in the sewers, this is my mind. And this, is the Kyubi no Kitsune." He says, waiting for her to smack him or run away from him or call him a demon. Instead, he is very surprised when the shy girl hugs him from behind, crying softly into the back of his jacket.

"I'm sorry! If I had only known sooner, I would have been your friend instead of just watching! I'm so sorry!" she yells still cry her heart out. Naruto is completely frozen. She actually accepted him.

"You don't think I'm a demon?" he asks, only for her to shake her head vigorously against his back. He smiles, a real smile, before turning around and hugging her back, as hard as he can. Their embace is broken when a rough voice behind them speaks.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you found someone that accepts you, but, you're dying, and if you and I die with her in here, she dies. The only way to fix it is to receive an infusion of my chakra, and then wake the other one in here." Kyubi tells him, earning a confused look from the blonde, before the kyubi speaks again. "If I give you my chakra, the memories that Inoichi Yamanaka sealed away will return, all of them. Including those about your mother."

At the sound of that, Naruto becomes ecstatic, and then makes a choice. "Do it. Do it now!" he shouts, as kyubi releases a blood-red tendril of chakra snakes its way towards his stomach. From there, it spreads to cover every inch of his body, Hinata's shouting goes unheard as the blonde starts to her the fox demon's voice booming through his head.

"You have to remember, Naruto. Remember you're not an idiot." An image of Naruto when he was four flashes through his head. He was channeling chakra to his hands then his fingertips. "Remember your mother." Another image, this one of being held by a smiling, pale, red-haired woman while she reads to him. Her golden eyes filled with joy. "Remember your only half-human." Another image, this time of meeting a younger Ten-Ten then another of her mother watching with his as he places his lips against the girl's throat, a smile on the woman's face as he drinks a red coppery liquid from her neck. The images don't stop there, they keep flooding his mind, filling it with older information, a friendship with Ten-Ten, Her mother agreeing to let her be his donor, His mother teaching him how to swing a kodachi properly, A man ramming a wooden stake into his mother's heart, turning her to ash before he turns to him. It's all too much for him, he blacks out. The memories still flooding into his mind, As Hinata catches him.

When Naruto wakes sometime later, he opens his eyes thoughtfully, before standing and running his tongue thoughtfully over his re-aquired fangs. He looks at Hinata to find her asleep in a sitting position. Her head was leaning forward and her mouth was open, a small snore escaping her lips. Naruto giggles lightly before looking to the left of Kyubi's cage. With his regained Night vision, he can see a man sized box of Darkness. 'Nero.' He tells himself, walking over to it with a very light stride, naturally standing on the water. He stops about a foot away from it before curling his right hand into a fist and slamming it into the side of the box, causing a few purple cracks to appear. He slams his right fist into it again, this time, the box shatters completely. A man falls out of the dust from what's left of said box, only for it to be revealed that it is none other Than Nero Sparda. The man opens his blue-grey eyes slowly, looking up at the half-vampire to see the changes that have incurred. Naruto's hair was now a blood-red color and much wilder. His eyes were the same color with black slitted pupils. His skin was paler than it had been and his fangs poked out from underneath his upper lip.

"Naruto?" the man asks weakly, only to fall unconscious as Naruto reaches out to catch him.

-Akatsuki hideout-

Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Hidan Shini stand just outside the med ward, where a former kiri med-nin was taking care of the four unconscious teenagers.

"What do we do now? Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu are dead. Madara disappeared in to thin air. Pein's girlfriend ran away. Orochimaru has taken his village off the grid. And, let's not forget that konoha has executed Tsunade and her apprentice. We also happen to have four now missing teenage ninja in our med bay, and, we are at just over half our normal strength." Hidan says, ticking up a finger for every detail. Itachi and sharkface listen sourly as Deidara and Sasori approach. Itachi adopts a thoughtful expression for a few seconds before sharing his thoughts with the rest of the Aaktsuki survivors.

"There are several options. We could join a village with our apprentices, we could stay missing-nin, or we could start our own village. We have more than enough money to do the final one, seeing as we have been collecting high bounties for almost twenty years. I say we go for it." He finishes, opening his eyes to see the entire group looking at him thoughtfully.

"I agree with Itachi-san. We will never be truly accepted again by any already existing villages out there. And if we stay missing-nin, we won't get the right amount of time to train our students." Sasori says, running a wooden hand through the red-haired wig on his wooden head. Deidara nods agreement.

"I agree also, we need to stop running, I'm to tired to keep doing it." This come from the large sharkman himself as he scratches the gill marks on his left cheek, looking to Hidan to seal the deal. It had to be a unanimous vote between them, that way, they were all equal in responsibility.

"Kisame is right, we can't run anymore. I vote to create the village of the Forsaken." He says, getting a nod from each one of his companions. "We can't have a single leader though. That is every villages major weakness. We need to be a group of leaders." He finishes. Sasori nods, as do the others.

"It is decided, then. We are no longer the members of Akatsuki. We are now the Oni council. The leaders of the Forsaken village. We just need to find an appropriate place. Maybe wave country. I hear that Naruto is a hero there. Or, we could pick a location in the mountains or the forest." Just as the other members are about to list the places they knew of that were appropriate, a large spike of chakra is felt coming from behind the door. Kisame turns and shreds the door open with Samehada. As they rush into the room, the see the med nin unconscious on the floor in front of Naruto's bed and Naruto himself is covered by blood red chakra. First, the chakra shimmer around his head, changing his hair color to a mix of bright silver and blood red. Then, his skin grows paler as the whisker marks on his cheeks disappear. Then, the demonic energy thickens around his right arm, from elbow to finger tip.

It changes his arm, first lengthening the nails into claws, then it covers the area of the arm and hand in small, glowing blue scales. Finally, Black armor forms first at the knuckles of his fingers, leaving gaps for the glow to shine through. Then it travels and grows all round his arm in ever thicker parts and then ending at a sharp point at the elbow. The kyubi's chakra then sinks back into the seal on the boys stomach, leaving him laying there as if he had always looked like that. For a few minutes, there is silence, then, Hidan decides to speak up.

"What the fuck was that about?"

-One month later-

Naruto opens his eyes to see a plain white hospital ceiling with bright halogen lights glowing right in his face. 'God I hate hospitals.' Naruto grumbles in his mind, expecting the reply that came with it.

'That's because the old man and the old woman left a room reserved for you .' the fox says sarcastically through the mental link Naruto now shared with his inner personas.

'Leave the kid alone, furball. It's not really his fault, now is it?' Nero says, shutting kuyubi up while Naruto lets out a small chuckle. Just as he is about to ask the two to stop giving him a headache, the door to the medical ward opens and three very familiar teens walk in.

"I hope Naruto-kun is awake today." Hinata's voice reaches his ears, along with two others.

"I highly doubt, Hinata-chan. It's been a month since you woke up and he still hasn't. what do you think Kimmimaro?" the girl asks, only for a male voice to respond in an almost humorous voice.

"Look for yourself, Tayuya." Naruto looks to his left to see Hinata standing there in a pair of black kunoichi pants and a fishnet top with a black trenchcoat around her torso, a headband around her neck. To her left was a redhead in a black leather corset and black leather pants. A lightning bolt was cut into the front of the corset, revealing a moderate amount of bust. She had a similar head band around her waist. To Hinata's right was a pale skinned guy with two black dots over his thin eyebrows. He was wearing a pair of camo slacks and an open brown trenchcoat, leaving his torso bare. Naruto recognized him as Kimmimaro Kaguya from before. As they got closer, Naruto could see the symbol on the headbands was an upside down crucifix.

"Where am I?" he asks, rubbing the back of his head as he felt a headache coming on. Kimmimaro turns to Hinata and she nods before leaving the medical ward. Tayuya walks over and sits down on the edge of Naruto's bed before answering.

"You are in the village of the Forsaken. The remaining Akatsuki members are the leaders of this village. "As soon as she says this, Naruto stiffens. Apparently, she notices this and puts a hand on his shoulder. "The five ones left do not have any need to harm you or any of the other Jinchuuriki. Itachi and Kisame rescued you and Hinata-chan from Hatake. They brought you here for medical attention." Kimmimaro then interrupts her before she can stall the inevitble any longer.

"What she means is that this is your new home, and we are the other two members of your new team." He states, looking the former blonde straight in the eye, so as to get rid of any doubt. Naruto stares back, his red eyes meeting no lie in Kimmimaro's emerald eyes.

"Alright. Hey, you guys know where I can get some clothes? Maybe even some food or a shower?" he ask, giving a small smile. The teenaged Kaguya starts to chuckle as Tayuya bursts out in roaring laughter.

"Yeah," Tayuya says, standing up. "Follow us, this hospital has a shower." Naruto stands, hospital gown barely covering past his thighs as he follows the two out the room and down the hall. "Right through here. I'll go sign you out. Kimmimaro, go get him some of your clothes." She tells the bone-user, walking down the hall with a sway in her hips. Kimmimaro then disappears in a poof of smoke. Naruto shrugs and enters the locker room and drops his white garment in the trash before picking up a towel and walking into the shower, turning the water on hot and letting it run down his back and shoulders. This was just one of the things Naruto would do when he's is feeling very strong emotions. Another thing he would do is sing, which is exactly what he does.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place that we'd just me, she's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Hm hm hm hm hm." He sings, not hearing Tayuya open the door to the showers. She stops dead in her tracks when she hears his voice. His voice didn't sound bad at all. Infact, it sounded pretty damn good. "Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way but I had never been aware and as it is, I'll dream of her tonight, na na na na na na . Falling, yes I am falling and she keeps callin me back again." Apparently, he was happy. She could gather from the lyrics he was belting out that he had just fallen in love. The problem is, was it her or Hinata? "I have never known the likes of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight But other girls were never quite like this. Na na na na na na. Fallin, yes I am fallin, and she keeps callin me back again. Fallin, yes I am fallin, and she keeps callin me back again." Naruto finishes, turning off the shower, just as Kimmimaro bursts through the door, some clothes hanging over his left arm.

"Hey, Naruto, I got some clothes here for you!" he shouts, noticing Tayuya quickly moving away from the shower entrance. The former blonde walks out, accepting the clothes form the bone user. They are a pair of black pants and a red muscle shirt.

"Thanks. Hey, um…Kimmimaro." He says, a bit of uncertainty in his voice, the white haired teen turns back to look at him. "I was wondering if we could finish our fight later. I feel kinda guilty about walkin out on it like that." He asks, receiving a small grin from the bone-user.

"You bet." He says, obviously happy to know the half-vampire hanyou trusts him. "we'll leave the room for a few minutes while you get dressed. I caught up with Hinata in the hall, apparently we are supposed to get you some clothes that you like before you see the Oni council. Get dressed, the clothes are on Itachi-sama." With that, Kimmimaro and Tayuya both walk out of the room, leaving Naruto to himself.

'Itachi as a good guy, this is definably gonna take some getting used to.' He tells himself before dropping the towel and putting on a of underwear provided by the hospital. He zips up the pants and puts on the skintight t-shirt. When he walks out of the locker room, he sees Hinata with them. Being the one with the Byakugan, she sees him coming out first.

'Oh Kami, he looks Hot!' she says to herself as he opens the bathroom door. Kimmimaro gives him a simple reaction of nodding his head at the fellow teen. Tayuya, however, starts to blush as a tiny bit of blood appears from her left nostril. Naruto sees this and laughs with one hand behingd his now silver haired head.

"Didn't think I would look that good, Tayu-chan." He says flirtatiously, only to get a slap in the face, leaving a large, a hand-shaped red mark there. Naruto smirks as he watches her walk away, adding a slight sway to her hips as she does so. Kimmimaro simply shakes his head at the antics of the two of them while Hinata tries to stifle her giggles. Then, Kimmimaro notices something, Naruto himself had not once screamed at the image of his now demonic hand.

"Well. We better get you to the Oni council to meet Auron-sensei." Kimmimaro says, shivering a little at the name. Naruto himself bristles when he hears said name.

"Auron, The wandering Guardian of the seven swordsman of the mist? The weilder of Masamune-sama's final Zanbatou? That Auron!?" He asks in a rather loud voice, waking several other patients as he announces said startling information. Only to nearly faint as Kimmimaro nods slowly.

"yeah, he's a real statue. Always talking about how every life is a single story and that almost every story deserves to be told." The bone-user says as Naruto gains stars in his eyes.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for, Lets go!" he shouts, taking off in a random(Wrong) direction through the hallway and runs straight into a blonde-haired teen just a few years older than he is.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." Naruto says apologetically, helping the other teen up to his feeet. The guy has gold-blonde hair in helmet-like spikes on his head and a black, blue, and gold outfit that shows a rather built figure. Across his back is a sword with a clear blue blade and on his left arm is an armguard that looks like a combination of metal, leather, and wood.

"No, it's my fault I should have been watching where is was going." He says, mimicking Naruto's earlier action of scratching the back of his head. Recognition dawns on both of their faces as they recognize one another.

"Holy Shit, Your Tidus Nakamura! Former mist-nin and now worldwide Blitzball champion!" Naruto shouts, once again gaining starsin his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Your Auron-sensei's new student!" Tidus shouts, getting hit in the head by a bedpan from the open hospital room to their right. "Owww! Jeeze, Yuna. You don't have to hit me with something everytime I yell!" he says to a brown-haired girl before turning back to Naruto. "Hey, I'll see you sometime later. Come by the pitch. We could always use new players." He says before walking into the hospital room and closing the door behind him.

"Uh, Naruto, you were going the wrong way there. Follow me." Kimmimaro says from behind him, getting a very embarrassed look from the former blonde.

-ten minutes later, Oni council office-

Naruto stood straight-backed before a table of several people he did not recognize and two people that he did recognize. He waited while they looked over the medical records the hospital had sent ahead of him. As Itachi places down the last report, he looks straight at the blonde teen before smiling softly.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it seems as if you are in perfect condition. But, we suggest you not do any training or intense exercise for about a week. We sent Auron out o a mission about an hour before you woke up. He should be back in about a week. Now, if your curious as to why we are not alarmed by the appearance of your arm is because Kisame here has already told us what it can do. The question is, Do you know what it can do?" he asks, gaining a single, quick nod from the teen.

"Yes, it lets me bring objects closer and allows me to fight toe-to-toe with stronger shinobi and some summons." He states, blinking everytime the fan in the middle of the desk rotates towards him with a gust of cold air. " I also have ownership and possession the sword used by the original weilder of this arm. I found it in a cave when I was little. When I touched it, I was transported to my mindscape where I met Nero and he said he would give a replica of his arm and teach me how to use it and his sword." He finishes, gaining a smile from every member of the council except Sasori. Itachi reaches behind his chair and pulls out a large, cleaver like sword and places it on the table.

"I also stumbled into that cave. This sword, which you undoubltely remember, was in the same cave. It was wielded by Nero Sparda's long-time partner and best friend. Ichigo Kurosaki. This blade is called Zangetsu. What we need to do is summon the Red Queen for you." Itachi says, getting a nod from the others seated around the table. Naruto smirks at this before reaching his normal hand up to his mouth and biting into the skin just enough to draw blood. Spreading it along both palms and bending down to spread it in a circle on the floor, he runs through a short series of quick, one-handed signs, claps both hand together, and slams them down on the circle.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Beniojou!" he shouts, creating a cloud of smoke and a small pop. Once the smoke clears, he is holding a large, single-edged sword with an odd hilt and an exhaust pipe running up the back edge. Swinging it in his left hand, he holds it to his back and applies a small bit of Chakra to hold it there. "Bet you didn't know I could do that." He says, smirking at the stunned faces on all but one of them.

"Well, I think that is enough for today. If everyone here is in agreement, then you can leave and get some rest, Naruto." Itachi says, receiving a nod from the others seated around the table.

"Actually, I have a question. What land are we in?" Naruto asks, his face looking completely serious. Itachi takes a moment to respond, then, tells him outright.

"We are in Spring country. It used to be known as Snow. When queen Koyuki heard what happened, she shut down all trade with Konoha, and took us in." Naruto smiles as he thanks them and starts to walk out of the to be stopped as Itachi calls his name a gain. He turns to see the Uchiha throwing something to him. He catches it, seeing it to be a black headband with a black, upside-down crucifix etched into the blade. Naruto looks at the council member with a smirk.

"I think you're going to need that." Itachi says, giving Naruto a small, knowing smile as the former blonde straps it around his waist and smirks before walking out of the council office, a single thought going through the teens mind.

'This is gonna be fun.' He tells himself, only to get a mental kick in the head from Nero as the dead mist-nin shots at him, giving him a near instant headache.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NARUTO?! GO GET SOME NEW CLOTHES NOW!" Nero shouts, only to get an annoyed grumble from Naruto as the teen stalks down the hallway, unconsciously gaining several lust filled glances from the female employees currently working there.

-End chapter-


End file.
